


Hiszek a szellemekben és az igaz szerelemben

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Diary/Journal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Mugli alternatív univerzum, POV Luna Lovegood, Supernatural - Freeform, conspiracy tehories, ellenségekből barátok majd szeretők, naplóregény, spiritualizmus vs ateizmus, természetfeletti, összeesküvés elméletek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Luna Lovegood spirituális beállítottságú, az összeesküvés elméletek megszállottja, és a természetfeletti dolgok imádója. Hermione Granger ezzel szemben a pontos ellentéte. Nem is csoda, hogy az első pillanattól fogva képtelenek voltak összeférni egymással.Mugli alternatív univerzum. Luna + Hermione rivalizálás és fluff. Luna szemszögéből...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood





	1. Hol is kezdjem?

**Author's Note:**

> Kedves "Tudod Kiről Beszélek"! Bocs, hogy megint femslash...

Szia! Már biztosan nem emlékszel rám. Évekig voltál egy polcon, és teljesen belepett a por, de most megtaláltalak. Ha elfelejtetted volna, te az én naplóm voltál kislány koromban. Az anyukám (akitől egyébként kaptalak), egyszer azt mondta, hogy a dolgok csak addig emlékeznek rád, amíg te is őrájuk, szóval te is már biztosan elfelejtettél engem. Én rögtön felismertelek, de te nem láttál már több mint tíz éve, és sokat változtam ez idő alatt.

Hol is kezdjem? Ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam, de tudod mit? Mondok pár szót magamról. A legtöbbet már úgyis tudod, hisz beléd van írva, de azért elmondom, mert az úgy a biztos. Egyébként is ahogy fellapoztalak, láttam, hogy rengeteg csacsiságot írtam kislányként, amik már nem érvényesek. Az utolsó néhány oldalt viszont üresen hagytam azzal a céllal, hogy egyszer majd teleírom, ha a kezembe akadsz, és lesz is valami mondanivalóm, amit meg akarnék örökíteni, most pedig eljött az a pillanat.

Mint mondtam, néhány szó magamról: Luna Lovegood vagyok, de a barátaimnak csak Luna. Imádok festeni, írni, és válaszokat keresni a legfurcsább kérdésekre. Sokat járok a természetben, és szeretem az állatokat. Sokszor igazán jobb társaság az övék mind néhány emberé, de ezzel nem mondtam nagy titkot. Hiszek a földönkívüliekben, a szellemekben, a párhuzamos dimenziókban, a nagylábúban és az igaz szerelemben első látásra. Illetve abban is egyre biztosabb vagyok, hogy a sors irányítja mindenki életét, és nincsenek véletlenek. Hiszek még a gyíkemberekben, meg a reinkarnációban is, de ami a legfontosabb: Szerelmes vagyok a kolléganőmbe, Hermione Grangerbe. 

Ez még nekem is új, hiszen erre csak egy hete és fél napja jöttem rá, bár kicsivel előtte is sejtettem. Mondtam már korábban, hogy hiszek a szerelemben első látásra. Szerintem mi is elsőre egymásba szerettünk, majd a következő pillanatban már jóformán meg is utáltuk egymást. Ez van!

Azért itt szeretném megjegyezni, hogy ha valaki kettőnk közül az abszolút utálatot és megvetés képviselte, az csakis ő volt. Én egy pillanatra sem utáltam igazán, mert (micsoda váratlan fordulat) én abban is hiszek, hogy az emberek mindig megváltozhatnak, és akit az egyik nap utáltál, anélkül a következő reggelen már el sem tudod képzelni az életed. Azt hiszem, hogy ez az egyetlen dolog, amiben valóban tévedtem, ugyanis minden áron megváltoztatni akartam őt, nem pedig meglátni benne a valódi értéket. 

Most már belátom, hogy ez volt az oka, hogy beleszerettem. Mert megláttam benne azt, hogy mekkora érték rejtőzik a kissé rossz természete mögött, és azt hiszem, hogy ő is valami hasonlón mehetett keresztül velem kapcsolatban. Van ennek bármi értelme? Az utálat oka lehet végül a szeretet oka is? Ezt valószínűleg nem fogom tudni én magam megítélni egyértelmű okok miatt, te pedig nem adsz majd választ, mert csak egy régi napló vagy, de vajon számít ez egyáltalán? Nem az a lényeg, hogy miként végződött az egész?

Nagyjából egy éve kezdődött minden. Egy napon kezdtünk a cégnél, és akkor ismertem meg. A főnökünk azt mondta, hogy szerencsések vagyunk, mert ha összetartunk, akkor még könnyebb lesz a beilleszkedés a csapatba, és biztosan igaza lett volna, ha nem veszünk össze már rögtön az első órában. Sokan mondták már nekem, hogy kibírhatatlan vagyok, de mondok én is most valamit: Ha valaki túltesz még rajtam is, az csakis egy kócos hajú, barna szemű, matekkönyvvel a kezében született, örökké mindent mindenkinél jobban tudó, agyoniskolázott okostojás lehet, akinek a neve egész véletlenül Hermione.

Még éppen csak az új helyünkkel ismerkedtünk, mikor is megjegyezte, hogy ide az előző munkahelyével ellentétben legalább nem vesznek fel mindenféle jöttmentet, akinek még csak diplomája sincs. Közöltem vele, hogy nekem sincs ilyen végzettségem, mivel autodidakta módon tanultam az illusztrátor szakmát, illetve, hogy nem kéne így beszélnie iskolázatlan emberekről, mivel gyakran ők sem tudnak sokkal kevesebbet.

Szerencsétlenségemre ő ezt kihívásnak vette, és provokatívan feltette a kérdést, hogy mégis hány könyvet olvastam ebben az évben? Szerencsétlenségére azonban nekem volt egy olyan válaszom, ami cseppet sem tetszett neki.

– Huszonhat és felet! – válaszoltam nagy büszkén.

– És mi az, amit most olvasol? – kérdezte kételkedve.

A válaszom, miszerint az éppen olvasott könyvem címe "Leonardo Da Vinci vajon földönkívüli volt?", elindította a lavinát. Kegyetlenül kinevetett, majd közölte, hogy földönkívüliek márpedig nincsenek, és az öreg Leonardo egy elmebeteg volt. Nem volt sem géniusz, sem földönkívüli, sem időutazó, vagy látnok, hanem egy kötöznivaló elmebeteg, és ráadásul még homoszexuális is. Tudom, hogy a mester nemi beállítottságának emlegetésével nem akart személyesen leszólni engem is, hisz nem tudhatta, hogy leszbikus vagyok. Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor rá kellett volna hagynom az egészet, de akkora idióta voltam, hogy belementem a játékba.

– Na és te hányat olvastál idén? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Lássuk csak... nagyjából...

– Nem is tudod fejből? Akkor égő vagy! – vágtam a szavába, amire egyáltalán nem vagyok büszke, de ha jobban belegondolok, akkor talán pont egy ilyen kis tapintatlanságra volt szüksége, hogy kicsit alábbhagyjon a megjátszott finomkodással.

Ezt hallva persze olyan vörös lett mint a rák, majd közölte, hogy akármelyik könyvének egyetlen bekezdése több értelmes dolgot tartalmaz, mint minden, amit én eddig egész életemben olvastam. Semmi máson nem járt a fejem, csak hogy milyen aranyos, mikor dühös. Na meg persze, hogy mennyivel dühösebb lesz még, ha ezt közlöm vele. A sors pedig vagy egy géniusz, vagy egy nagy ünneprontó, ugyanis amikor már szólásra nyitottam a számat, bármilyen előjel nélkül, minden korábban érzett fájdalomnál erősebb nyílalt az egyik fogamba. Teljesen elnémultam tőle, és az arcomhoz kaptam, Hermione pedig elégedetten kuncogott rajta.

– Isten nem bottal ver! – gúnyolódott nagy élvezettel – Olyanról még persze nem hallottam, hogy valakinek kiüti a fogát ha hülyeségeket beszél, de ez valószínűleg azért van, mert nem is létezik.

– Tudom, hogy nem létezik – nyögtem nagy nehezen az arcomat szorongatva.

– Micsoda? Ez az első értelmes mondatod. – Láttam a remény szikráját felcsillanni a szemében, de rögtön el is vettem a kedvét.

– A történelem előtti emberek az őket meglátogató földönkívülieket hitték isteneknek.

Ennyi bőven elég volt, hogy lehervadjon az arcáról az a mosolyszerű dolog, ami már majdnem odakerekedett. Többet nem is beszéltünk aznap, és a legnagyobb örömünkre, az iroda két átellenes végében kaptunk asztalt. Még aznap elmentem a fogorvosomhoz, és ő közölte, hogy képtelen megmenteni a fogam, hiszen azon akkora a lyuk, hogy már nem tud mit kezdeni vele. Abban biztos voltam, hogy a sors akarta így, de belegondolni is félelmetes, hogy mekkora galibától menthetett meg, ha ehhez tönkre kellett tennie egy fogamat. Ha valóban az én pártomat fogta aznap, akkor viszont igenis jól tette. 

...

A sors akarta azt is, hogy alig három hónap múlva az ő neve álljon a cetlin, amit kihúzok a kalapból. A céges karácsonyi buli előtt ugyanis mind találomra kihúztuk az egymás neveit tartalmazó kupacból azt, hogy kit fogunk majd megajándékozni. Semmi esetre sem szerettem volna tapintatlan lenni vele, szóval úgy döntöttem, hogy csakis jó szándékkal választok ajándékot. Mivel pont a könyveken vesztünk össze legelőször, az ötlet már meg is volt, már csak át kellett néznem a könyvespolcomat, de nem tudtam dönteni, hogy mégis mit adjak neki, így három kötetet is kiválasztottam.

Az ajándékozást a főnökünk kezdte, majd akinek adta az ajándékot, az következett a sorban, hogy maga is átadja az utána következőnek. Teltek a hosszú percek, és mindenkire sor került, kivéve rám és Hermionéra. Végül csak ketten álltunk egymással szemben, és minden szem ránk szegeződött. A kollégáink valószínűleg úgy írták volna le a jelenetet, mint amikor egy kisangyal és egy kisördög néznek farkasszemet. Hogy melyikünk volt melyik, annak az eldöntése már egyénfüggő volt. Hermione végül magára vállalta, hogy ő adja nekem először.

– Tudod jól, hogy nem kedvellek, de most karácsony van, és igazán a legnagyobb jóindulattal választottam neked ajándékot, mert azt szeretném, hogy ezek egy kicsit nekem tetsző irányba tereljenek. Legalábbis az első kettő, de ezt majd úgyis meglátod. 

Átvettem tőle, és kibontottam a csomagot, majd a tartalmát látva teljesen megdöbbentem, de közel sem azért, amit a többiek hittek. A csomagban három könyv volt összekötözve.

– Elsőnek is van Orwelltől az 1984 – kezdte Hermione –, mert ez nagy hatással volt rám fiatalabb koromban, és te is fogsz tanulni belőle bőven. Aztán egy novellagyűjtemény Slawomir Mrozektől, mert remélem, hogy néhol majd magadra ismersz benne, és ez jó hatással lesz rád. Végezetül egy kakukktojás, amit igazából csak azért adok, mert már évek óta a polcomon volt, de ki sem nyitottam. Még én is ajándéka kaptam valakitől, aki jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy egy magamfajta tudományőrültnek egy "Reneszánsz festők, és ők miként látták a világot" című könyvet adjon.

– Mondd csak, hiszel te a sorsban? – kezdtem mosolyogva – Ne válaszolj, hisz tudom, de nyisd ki az én ajándékom, és hinni fogsz, ebben biztos vagyok.

– Hát jó, bár ebben kételkedem – kuncogott.

Tudtam, hogy bármi is volt az a beláthatatlan célja a sorsnak, amiért így alakult az a nap, már nincs visszaút, és rövidesen Hermione tudtára is adom majd.

– Ez valami vicc, ugye? – kérdezte meghökkenten, miután lefejtette a csomagolópapírt pontosan ugyanannak a három könyvnek a példányiról, mint amit tőle is kaptam.

– Dehogy. Ez csakis a sors keze lehet, vagy a vakszerencse, vagy nevezd ahogy akarod, de be kell látnod, hogy ez akkor sem lehet véletlen. Ez egy jel!

– Miféle jel? – kérdezte kissé ingerülten, mire mindenki körülöttünk elnémult. – Honnét tudtad, hogy ezeket a könyveket adom majd neked?

– Komolyan nem tudtam. Ezeket én magam választottam ki. Azt sem tudtam, hogy te az én nevemet húztad.

– Nem hazudsz? Tényleg nem? – kérdezett vissza kételkedve.

– Dehogy hazudok. Lett volna bármi mód arra, hogy tudjam előre?

Hermione bizony nem tudott elképzelni egyetlen olyan forgatókönyvet sem, aminek a során megtudhattam volna. Azt persze szerette volna meghallgatni, hogy mégis miért pont ezt a három könyvet adom neki.

– Az 1984-et azért, mert sejtettem, hogy neked kimaradt, mivel egyszer mondtad, hogy nem igazán olvastál fikciókat. Meg persze azért is, mert ez mondhatni az egész világnézetem alapja, így szerettem volna megosztani veled. Abban szinte biztos voltam, hogy Mrozeket nem ismered, és talán te is magadra ismernél néhány hősében. A Reneszánsz festészet pedig azért van itt, mert gondoltam, talán meghozza a kedved a művészethez, mert tudom, hogy nem igazán rajongasz érte.

Minden kimondott szavammal mintha csak egyre furcsábban nézett volna rám, de közben esküdni mernék rá, hogy kissé meglágyult a szíve annak hallatán, hogy se nem provokatív, sem pedig rossz szándékkal adtam neki ezeket. Kicsit sajnáltam persze, hogy a három könyv közül csak egyet nem olvasott, de annyi baj legyen, hiszen annál szívhez szólóbb volt az egész.

– Ez igazán kedves – bólintott elismerően – Köszönöm!

– Gondoltam, hogy kicsit jobban kedvelsz majd, ha elolvasod ezeket – vallottam be.

Nem számítottam olyan reakcióra azután, mint amit kaptam. Mindenki az irodából tapsolni kezdett, és néhányan még éljeneztek is a kis jeleneten. Még Hermione is meghatódottnak tűnt, én pedig könnyes szemekkel megöleltem. Végül is nem volt ő olyan szűklátókörű, mint gondoltam, és ő is minden bizonnyal pozitívan csalódott bennem.

– Azért még durci vagy rám? – suttogtam a fülébe.

– Nem is kicsit, de mára megbocsájtok a szellemekért, meg a gyíkember művészekért is – válaszolt.

– Kezdetnek nem is rossz.

– Ne reménykedj! – suttogott vissza.

Két dologra jöttem rá aznap. Egyrészt arra, hogy ő végképp nem reménytelen eset, és hogy milyen jó érzés megölelni. Persze biztos voltam abban is, hogy nem ért volna szívesen hozzám, ha tudja, hogy én a lányokat szeretem. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is undorodott a dologtól, de szerintem a maga részéről akkor is köszönte volna, és nem kér belőle.

...

Eltelt hat hónap, és mi egy fülledt, nyári estén kettesben maradtunk az irodában. Furcsa módon két teljesen különböző dolgon csúsztunk el a határidővel, így mindketten bent maradtunk késő éjszakáig. Nem is tudtam, hogy ő is ott van, hanem mikor éjfél előtt vagy tíz perccel kimentem az étkezőbe, hogy vegyek egy ásványvizet a hűtőből, ő éppen egy bögre kávéval a kezében támasztotta a konyhapultot. Majdnem magára is öntötte az italt, annyira megijesztettem. Ő is úgy elmélyedt a munkában, hogy nem vette észre, nem egyedül van az épületben. 

Miután visszautasítottam egy adag kávét, néhány szót beszélgettünk arról, hogy min is dolgozunk. Ő valami pénzügyi problémát próbált megoldani, én pedig egy sor illusztráción dolgoztam az egyik termékhez, amivel a cégünk foglalkozik. Továbbra sem voltunk jóban, és a kezdeti ellentétek még mindig megvoltak közöttünk, de legalább már nem akartuk volna legszívesebben megfojtani egymást. Persze ő csak mindaddig, míg nem hoztam fel egyetlen elvont témát sem. De mindezek ellenére csak akkor tűnt fel igazán, hogy néha már képesek voltunk egymással nagyjából barátságosan elbeszélgetni.

A sors időközben gondolt egyet, és arra a döntésre jutott, hogy ismét ad nekünk egy lökést. Az alattunk levő emeletről egyszerre egy hatalmas csattanást hallatszott. Mindketten némán hallgatóztunk tovább, majd lépések hangját is hallottuk, ahogy valaki gyors léptekkel fel-alá járkál közvetlenül alattunk.

– Valaki egy csöppet ideges lehet odalent – szólt kevés érdeklődéssel.

– Nem kéne, hogy legyen ott senki, hiszen ők elköltöztek.

Amint kimondtam, Hermione ismét felkapta a fejét. Az egész alattunk levő emeletet kiköltöztették egy héttel azelőtt, mert az ottani csapat áthelyezte a székhelyét. A legjobb megoldásnak azt találtuk, hogy felhívjuk a biztonsági őrt, aki a földszinten ücsörög, és megkérdezzük tőle, hogy van-e más is idebent.

– Hermione? Mi újság, kell valami segítség? – szólt az őr megnyugtató hangja. Az már kevésbé volt megnyugtató, hogy a gazdája egy nagyjából ötven kilós nő volt, de vele együtt akkor is már hárman voltunk.

– Hé, Pansy! Figyelj, van még valaki az épületben rajtunk kívül? Látsz a kamerán, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Persze, hogy látlak. Ketten vagytok a konyhában a negyediken.

Mindketten felnéztünk a sarokban lógó kamerába.

– Alattunk kik vannak?

– Ti voltatok lent az előbb, nem? – kérdezte értetlenül néhány másodperc után.

– Mi végig itt voltunk. Van még valaki az épületben?

– Az előbb láttam valakit a harmadikon a sötétben bóklászni, de azt hittem, hogy az egyikőtök keresgél ott valamit. Csak a folyosón ég a villany, ez meg az irodában volt, szóval csak egy sötét alakot láttam.

Alighogy kimondta, alólunk egy újabb csattanás hangzott, ami leginkább egy földhöz vágott nehéz tárgyra emlékeztetett. Pansy viszont nem hallott semmit, mivel a kamerák nem rögzítettek hangot.

– Nem láttál semmit? – kérdezte Hermione a telefonban.

– Semmit... de mintha... várj, van ott valaki. – Erre a kijelentésére ijedten összenéztünk – Olyan mintha a földön guggolna az egyik asztal mellett, de nem látom tisztán.

Mondanom sem kell, hogy egészen megrémültünk mindketten, bár ezt Hermione mintha kicsit kevésbé viselte volna jól.

– Azonnal le kell mennünk! – szóltam rá végül.

– Micsoda? – szörnyülködött Miss Mindentudó.

– Talán van ott valaki, aki rosszul lett. Meg kell néznünk.

– Én is megyek, egy perc – szólt Pansy és letette a telefont.

Akkor még fogalmam sem volt, hogy Hermione pánikszerűen fél a sötétben. Azt hittem, hogy mindössze csak akkor nagy a szája, ha semmi megmagyarázhatatlan sem történik körülötte. Miután kézen fogtam és magammal rántottam a lépcsőház felé, aggódó hanggal kérdezte tőlem, hogy nem félek-e, hogy egy szellem garázdálkodik a harmadikon. Viccelődve mondtam neki, hogy sokkal rosszabb dolgok is lehetnek a szellemeknél odalent. Ő nem találta viccesnek.

A harmadikra érve egy világos folyosó fogadott minket, aminek mindkét oldalán sötét irodák sorakoztak. Megindultunk az felé, ami pontosan alattunk kellett, hogy legyen, de a villanyt felkapcsolva egy teljesen üres helység fogadott minket. Székek, asztalok és egyebek mind a helyükön voltak, de semmi jel nem utalt arra, hogy bárki is dolgozott volna ott egy ideje. A sorokba rendezett munkaállomások teljes némasággal álltak előttünk, mi pedig lassan elindultunk, hogy körbenézzünk.

– Nincs itt senki – szólt Hermione, és hallottam a hangjából, hogy iszonyúan fél.

– Van itt valaki? – kiáltottam, de nem jött válasz?

– Menjünk innen, Luna!

– Ne félj, Pansy is mindjárt itt lesz. Segíts inkább keresni!

Bátortalanul, de ő is csatlakozott, hogy végignézzünk minden lehetséges zugot, de egyszer csak újabb hangokat hallottunk. Valaki futott a folyosó túloldalán levő irodában, de olyan gyorsan, mintha csak kergetnék. Pillanatokig tartott csupán, de aztán ismét néma csend lett. Hermione valószínűleg csak azért követett továbbra is, mert egyedül nem mert maradni, így követett a szomszédos terembe, ahol ugyanolyan látvány fogadott minket, mint korábban. Egy lélek sem volt rajtunk kívül az emeleten.

Én valószínűleg nem ijedtem volna meg, ha Hermione nem sikolt fel közvetlenül mellettem, mikor az egyik irodai szék több métert gurulva előszáguldott egy asztal mögül, majd a falnak csapódott. Lassan megindultunk a forrása felé, de semmi jelét nem találtuk annak, hogy bárki is lett volna ott korábban.

– Menjünk innen! – mondta szinte síró hangon.

Nem kellett tovább győzködnie, hiszen már én magam is kezdtem elveszíteni a bátorságom. Hamis biztonságérzetet adott, hogy nem voltam egyedül, de ez lassan semmivé foszlott. Kézen fogtam ismét, és a kijárat felé húztam, mikor is egyszerre kialudt minden fény az irodában, Hermione pedig abban a pillanatban teljesen bepánikolt. A sötétben futásnak eredt, de megbotlott egy asztal lábában, és egy másikat feldöntve a földre esett. Kitapogattam a sötétben, majd nagy nehezen talpra állítottam, miközben ő folyamatosan sikoltozott, és elkezdtem az egyetlen látható fény, a vészkijáratot jelző tábla felé húzni.

Másodperceken belül feltűnt egy zseblámpa fénye a folyosó felől. Még soha sem örültem korábban ennyire Pansynek. Ketten megfogtuk, és kivittük Hermionét a lépcsőházig, majd lassan lekísértük a földszintre. Mint később megtudtam, az egész utcában elment az áram néhány percre, de alighogy leértünk, már vissza is jött.

– Volt ott valaki? – kérdezte Pansy, akinek fogalma sem volt az imént történtekről.

– Nem tudom. Nem láttunk senkit, de hallottuk – hadartam, miközben leültettük Hermionét, akinek még mindig hullottak a könnyei.

Pansy már kész volt hívni a rendőrséget, mikor is rászóltam, hogy felesleges. Éppen csak kinéztem az épület bejáratán, és láttam, hogy közvetlenül előttünk egy rendőrautó állt az út mentén, és éppen egy félrehúzódott motorost igazoltatnak. Kirohantam, hogy a segítségüket kérjem, ők pedig nem késlekedtek. A két járőr bátran berohantak, majd miután az egyikük jelentett a központba, Pansy felvitte őket a harmadik emeletre, mi pedig odalent vártunk.

Leültem Hermione mellé, és megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy a rémületén kívül nem esett baja, majd mikor felpillantottam a biztonsági kamerák felé, tisztán láttam, hogy a harmadikon ott sétálnak mindhárman az irodák között. 

Mindenhová benéztek, de senkit sem találtak odafent. Végül visszakísértem Hermionét a negyedikre a cuccainkért, aztán elkísértem volna hazáig is, de azt mondta, hogy csak nyugodtan hagyjam, és ő majd hazaér egyedül is. Éreztem a hangjában viszont, hogy jól esett volna neki, de nem akartam erőltetni.

Másnap megkértem Pansy váltótársát, hogy visszanézhetjük-e az előző esti felvételeket, aki közölte, hogy Pansy első dolga volt, hogy megmutatta neki műszakváltáskor. Rátapadtunk a képernyőre mikor a pörgetett felvétel a kritikus időponthoz ért. A harmadik emeleti kamerákon feltűnt egy alig kivehető alak, aki a sötétben botorkált percekkel azelőtt, hogy Hermione és én feltűntünk volna a konyhai kamera képén egy emelettel feljebb. Azzal párhuzamosan, hogy Hermione már a telefonnal a kezében állt odafent, a sötétben ismét feltűnt egy árnyék, ami hasonlított egy a földön kúszó emberre, de jóformán csak egy elmosódott folt volt látható.

Percekkel később, mikor már mi ketten keresgéltünk, Pansy pedig éppen a lépcsőházba lépett be a földszinten, újra látszott egy árny, ami végigsuhant a kivilágítatlan irodán. Ez volt az, aminek a hangját hallottuk, hisz ezután indultunk el az irányába. A megmozduló szék sajnos a kamerák vakfoltjában állt, így arról nem készült felvétel, ami meglökte. Másodpercekkel később pedig az áramszünet bekövetkezésével egy időben a kamerák képe is megszűnt.

A két biztonsági őr, akik tudtak a dologról és én közösen megegyeztünk abban, hogy senkinek sem fogunk beszélni a cégnél az ott történtekről. A felvételt pedig a kérésemre nem voltak hajlandóak megmutatni Hermionénak, akárhogy is kérte. Utálom a hazugságokat, de örülök, hogy azt mondták neki, hogy a felvételeken nem látszott semmi, így azok törlésre kerültek. Nem akartam, hogy Hermione tudja, hiszen biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon félt volna ezután. 

Régebben talán az arcába vágtam volna az egészet, mint egy bizonyítékot, de ezzel csak rosszat tettem volna neki. A továbbiakban is feltett szándékom megdönteni a világnézetét, de nem a biztonságérzete árán. Azt persze mondanom sem kellene, hogy egyikünk sem maradt ott soha többé sötétedés után, az emeletre pedig nem tettük be a lábunkat azóta sem.

Néhány nappal az incidens után beszélgettem vele az akkor este történtekről. Bevallotta nekem, hogy gyerekkora óta fél a sötétben. Mindig azt mondták, hogy majd kinövi, de az végül elmaradt. Felnőtt létére is rettegéssel töltötte el egy ilyen eset gondolata. Bocsánatot kértem tőle, amiért magammal rángattam az egyértelmű jelek ellenére, de emlékeztetett, hogy ha egyedül mentem volna, akkor ő is egyedül marad az áramszünet ideje alatt, és nem lett volna senki a közelben, hogy elvigye onnét, így baja is eshetett volna. Soha többé nem veszekedtünk egymással ezek után.

– Gyerünk, mondd csak ki! – szólt végül.

– Mégis mit kéne kimondanom?

– Hogy nem hiszek a szellemekben, és mégis berezeltem tőlük, vagy hogy már biztosan én is hívő lettem, és csak az eszemet játszom mindig, amikor ellened beszélek.

– Még én sem éltem át ilyet korábban. Nem tudom, hogy mi történhetett.

– Szellemek, vagy nem? – kérdezte unott hangon.

– Ki tudja? Talán sosem tudjuk meg.

– Ez ilyen egyszerű? Csak legyintesz a dolgon, és nem is próbálod megfejteni?

– Van, amit nem lehet megfejteni. Ez pont ilyen volt, és én nem kiáltok mindjárt farkast, csak mert látok egy szőrcsomót.

Láttam valamit az arcán miután ezt kimondtam. Olyan volt, mintha egy egész mondatot kiolvasnék abból, ahogy rám nézett. Mintha csak azt ismerte volna el, hogy nem is vagyok én akkora idióta, mint gondolta.

...

Egyszer hallottam, hogy egy ateistával vitatkozni olyan, mint egy disznóval birkózni a sárban: Néhány óra elteltével rájössz, hogy ő ezt élvezi. Bennem pedig emberére talált, az egyszer biztos. A közös kis élményünk az irodaszellemmel kicsit kibillentette a megszokott mederből, szóval belevetette magát némi spirituális ismeretek megszerzésébe, amiben nagyon szívesen segítettem is neki. Ez alatt azt értem, hogy ebédszünetekben, vagy unalmas, laza napok eseménytelen munkaóráin egymást győzködtük általa képtelennek, általam egyértelműnek vélt dolgok igazságtartalmáról. Minél több időt töltöttem vele, annál jobban kiéleződött közöttünk egy amolyan egészséges kis versengés, hogy mégis kinek a világnézete a helytálló. Mondanom sem kell, hogy minden pillanatát csak egyre jobban és jobban élveztem.

– Erre válaszolj nekem, ha tudsz! – szólt egyszer a tízórai szendvicsét majszolva. – A tunguszkai eseményre szerinted mi a legmeggyőzőbb teória? – Azzal felemelte a mustáros flakont. – Viszont ha erre is azt mondod, hogy űrlények voltak, akkor esküszöm, hogy ezt a fejedre öntöm!

– Dehogy voltak űrlények! – kezdtem mosolyogva. – Tőled egy ennél földhözragadtabb feltevést vártam volna. Egyébként is teljesen egyértelmű, hogy mi okozta.

– Meteorit? – kérdezte, mintha csak egyszer arra számítana, hogy egyet fogok vele érteni.

– Dehogyis! Tesla volt! – kiáltottam, mire Hermione a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – A világ túlsó oldalán éppen villámok létrehozásával kísérletezett, de valami sokkal nagyobb, rejtélyes dolgot is létre akart hozni. Egyesek szerint éppen az időjárás manipulálásával foglalkozott, mikor...

– Csak ne megint Teslát! Ez rosszabb mint az űrlények, már ha nem gondolod, hogy ő is az volt – mérgelődött.

– Hát – suttogtam –, lehetséges.

...

Múlt hónapban úgy alakult, hogy egy közös munkába fogtunk néhány kollégával. Az én feladatom általában nem igényelt folyamatos kapcsolattartást a többiekkel, de ezúttal más volt a helyzet. Most először dolgoztam együtt közvetlenül Hermionéval és bár bevallom, néha kicsit továbbra is nehéz elviselni, a túlbuzgósága mindenképp csak növelte a hatékonyságunkat, még akkor is, ha gyakran nézeteltérései támadtak a csapattagokkal. 

Már két hete dolgoztunk a feladaton, mikor is a célegyenesben egy nagy problémával szembesültünk, ami teljesen megakasztotta a munkát. Az egész csapat tanácstalan volt, de végül nekem akadt egy használható ötletem. Mikor azonban elmondtam a többieknek, egy bizonyos hangadó (akin csak Hermione tud túltenni időnként) nem értett velem egyet. A szememre hányta, hogy mégis mi közöm van ehhez a dologhoz, mikor én csak egy illusztrátor vagyok, és ez a probléma bizony kizárólag technikai, én pedig még csak nem is értek hozzá. Hermione azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és iszonyú üvöltésbe kezdett vele:

– Talán ha néha vennéd a fáradtságot, és normálisan végighallgatnád amit a másik mond, akkor még jutnál is valamire! – Mindenki más elnémult a hangjára, és minden szem rászegeződött. – Ha akkora tökfej vagy, hogy még akkor sem ismered fel a megoldást, ha valaki egyenesen kimondja előtted, akkor nem tudom, mégis mit akarsz itt? Ha van jobb ötleted, akkor csak rajta, vázold fel nekünk! Ha viszont nincs akkor gondolkozz el egy másodperc erejéig azon, amit Luna mondott, és belátod majd te is, hogy igaza van!

Mindez tegnaphoz egy hete történt. Péntek volt, és egy gyötrelmes hét állt mögöttünk. Mikor aznapra befejeztük a munkát, odamentem Hermionéhoz, és személyesen is megköszöntem, hogy kiállt mellettem. 

– Mire valók a barátnők? – kacsintott felém, majd jó pihenést kívánt a hétvégére.

Akkor döbbentem rá, hogy teljesen, reménytelenül, visszafordíthatatlanul beleszerettem. Utáltam, hogy olyan földhözragadt, és az őrületbe tudott volna kergetni a folyamatos okoskodással, de be kellett ismernem, hogy a szívem mást diktál nekem. 

...

Mint mondtam, egy hete és fél napja ráeszméltem, hogy szerelmes vagyok. Mikor Hermione megvédett a gyűlésen, valami megmozdult bennem. Még soha sem láttam olyan dühösnek, mint amilyen akkor volt, és mégis olyan meggyőzően beszélt, hogy senki sem kérdőjelezte meg a szavait. Most nem csak arról beszélek, hogy igazat adott nekem egy fontos kérdésben, hanem arról, hogy pont ő volt az, aki kiállt mellettem. Márpedig nem sokan tették még ezt korábban. Ő tényleg meghallgat, akkor is, mikor mások még csak nem is figyelnek rám.

Egyébként említettem már, hogy ő milyen gyönyörű? Nem véletlenül hagytam ki, ugyanis közel sem az, viszont én még soha sem láttam olyan elbűvölő mosolyt, mint az övé. Ha valaki megkérdezné tőlem, hogy mi a legaranyosabb dolog a világon, akkor biztosan azt mondanám, hogy Hermione, mikor próbálja megállni, hogy mosolyogjon, és végül nem sikerül neki. 

Egész hétvégén az a mosoly járt az eszemben. Csak feküdtem, bámultam a plafont, és rá gondoltam órákon keresztül. Végül eldöntöttem magamban, hogy ha nem is támadom le rögtön azzal, hogy mit érzek iránta, akkor is közeledni fogok felé, mert nem szalaszthatom el az alkalmat. Talán a sors pont azt akarta elérni, hogy mi együtt legyünk. Mondanod sem kell, hogy elképzelni sem tudsz nálunk lehetetlenebb párt, de mint mondtam, a szívem nem ezen a véleményen van. Úgy érzem, hogy szükségem van rá, és reméltem, hogy ez kölcsönös. Eléggé elcsépelten hangzik, hogy pont azért lennénk egymásnak valók, hogy tanítsunk a másiknak valamit, vagy hogy olyat adjunk egymásnak, ami hiányzik belőlünk, de ott van a másikban. Talán nem is akkora nagy hülyeség ez, ahogy most belegondolok.

Eljött a hétfő, és én tettre készen mentem be az irodába. A nap szokatlanul kellemes, meleg érzéssel töltött el, még úgy is, hogy egész reggel csöpögött az eső. Ő már ott volt, és éppen a nyomtatóval viaskodott, szóval nem látta, ahogy jövök. 

– Nyomtass már, te szemét! – mérgelődött magában a szerkezethez címezve.

Senki sem volt a közelben, amin felbátorodva, teljesen önkontrollt vesztve mögé lopóztam, majd nemes egyszerűséggel hátulról átöleltem. Annyi mindent akartam volna mondani, annyiféleképp akartam elkezdeni ezt a beszélgetést, és egyszer csak... ölelés!

– Szia, Hermione! – köszöntöttem vidáman.

– Luna! Mit művelsz? – kuncogott, de én csak tovább öleltem szótlanul – Jól van, te is hiányoztál nekem, de most már eressz el, mert nem tudok így nyomtatni! Mi ütött beléd?

Óvatosan elengedtem, majd határozottan a nyomtató oldalára csaptam egyet, amitől azonnal elindult.

– Így ni! Nem szabad finomkodni vele, mert különben elkanászodik! – szóltam.

Hermione megköszönve a segítséget, és a papírokkal a kezében már indult is volna, de megtorpant velem szemben.

– Miért nézel ilyen furcsán? – kérdezte fél szemöldökét felhúzva.

– Örülök, hogy látlak – válaszoltam a lehető legtermészetesebben.

– Látom rajtad, hogy sántikálsz valamiben. Na ki vele, mert még vagy ezer dolgom van!

– Tudod – kezdtem –, gondolkoztam... valamin a hétvégén, és szeretnék kérdezni valamit.

– Csupa fül vagyok.

– Lenne kedved ma munka után eljönni velem valahova? Mondjuk sétálhatnánk egyet a parkban, vagy valami. Szeretnék beszélgetni erről-arról. Meghívlak egy sütire is, ha gondolod, aztán majd csak... kikötünk valahol.

Feltűnt neki, hogy kicsit közelebb állok hozzá, mint általában, és csodálkozva bár, de kedves mosollyal válaszolt:

– Ez jól hangzik, de mondd, van valami fontos, konkrét dolog, amiről beszélnél velem, vagy csak úgy szeretnéd, hogy eltöltsünk egy kis időt együtt. – Éreztette velem a hangjában, hogy sejt némi hátsó szándékot a meghívás mögött.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy ugyebár nem sok személyes dologról beszélgettünk mostanában, és kicsit szeretnélek jobban megismerni, hiszen azt mondtad a múltkor, hogy barátnők lennénk. Ez minden.

Mosolyogva végigmért, mintha csak egy jobb indokot szeretne találni rajtam valahol, majd pimasz hangon megszólalt:

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy milyen játékba megyek bele, de hajt a kíváncsiság. Elmegyek veled.

– Akkor délután majd megbeszéljük – nyugtáztam boldogan.

– Ezt a kérdést még valószínűleg megbánom, de mondd meg őszintén! És semmi mellébeszélés! – Kérésére határozottan bólintottam. – Te most egy randira hívsz engem?

– Szeretnéd, hogy randi legyen? – kérdeztem vissza kissé provokatívan.

– Mi lenne akkor ha – intőn felemelte a mutatóujját, de mosolya töretlen maradt –, azt mondom, hogy elmegyek veled, és majd meglátjuk, hogy mi lesz a vége?

– Annak nagyon örülnék – válaszoltam.

Halkan elnevette magát, majd ismét méricskélt kicsit elpirulva, miközben lassan már hátrált a munka felé.

– Hogy mi mindenbe ártom én bele magam miattad? – suttogta.

– Te magad mondtad: Majd meglátjuk, hogy mi lesz a vége.

Kedvesen bólogatott, majd kecsesnek nem nevezhetően megfordult, hogy elsiessen a papírokkal a kezében. Még hallottam egy halk suttogást tőle, ahogy magában értékelte az iménti jelenetet:

– Hihetetlen! Egyszerűen hihetetlen!


	2. Hogy is fejezzem be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna és Hermione története a végéhez ér.

A hétfő délután kora ősz ellenére szokatlanul melegnek, és napsütésesnek bizonyult. Akkor történt meg először, hogy Hermione és én nem úgy beszélgettünk egymással, hogy perceken belül vissza kellett térnünk a munkához, hanem ráérősen sétálgattunk a közeli kis parkban. Hermione a városban nőtt fel, így neki számtalan gyerekkori emléke köti ahhoz a helyhez, amikből bőven mesélt is nekem.

Be kell vallanom, hogy teljesen elbűvölve hallgattam az általam ismert legtöbbet tudó embert olyan történeteket mesélni, mint hogy milyen volt papírsárkányt reptetni az apjával, vagy hogy az iskolatársaival mindig itt bújócskáztak. Úgy érzem, hogy kissé ünneprontó voltam, mikor megjegyeztem teljes jóindulattal, hogy mennyivel jobb őt hallgatni, mikor kevésbé visszafogottan beszél, nem pedig úgy, mint amikor valami nagyon tudományosat magyaráz. Kissé elpirult erre, majd zavartságát takarni próbálva megkért, hogy én is meséljek valamit neki, amit még nem tud.

Meséltem hát neki az én gyerekkoromról. Arról, hogy az apám egy összeesküvés elméletekkel foglalkozó magazint, az UFO-figyelőt szerkesztette, és hogy az anyám médium volt, aki beszélt a szellemekkel, és a jósoláshoz is értett. Az ő hatásukra váltam én is ilyen spirituális beállítottságúvá, és minden rejtélyes dolog hívőjévé.

– Ha azt hiszed, hogy én vagyok dilis, akkor láttad volna a szüleimet fiatal korukban – jegyeztem meg, mire ő rövid kuncogás után komolyan rám nézett.

– Nem vagy te dilis, csak... más. Sokáig tartott, mire rájöttem.

– És te sem vagy android – kacsintottam, mire ő a szokásos cuki mosolyával válaszolt.

– Azt akartad mondani, hogy mégsem a pokolból küldtek, hogy téged bosszantsalak, ugye?

– Ha onnét küldtek volna, akkor végképp nem akartad volna belém bújtatni a kisördögöt, hisz a végén még ott kötök ki veled együtt, és akkor össze leszel velem zárva mindörökké.

Hermione nagyot nevetett ezen, majd a vállamra tette a kezét, és közölte, hogy az talán nem is lenne olyan rossz, mint gondolom.

– Néha összevesznénk néhány évszázadra, de aztán csak kibékülnénk – viccelődött kedvesen.

Idővel kiderült, hogy van bennünk valami, ami igenis közös. Tizenéves korunkban egyikünknek sem akadtak barátai. Engem mindenki furcsának és babonásnak tartott, ő pedig a természeténél fogva már akkor is jóformán kibírhatatlan volt egy türelmetlen ember számára, így senkit sem hibáztathatok, aki nem akart volna egyikünkkel sem szóba állni. Ezt a dolgot persze többé-kevésbé mindketten magunkkal hoztuk felnőttkorunkba is. Azt kell mondanom, hogy ő legalább annyira érezte magát magányosnak, akárcsak én.

Apám révén rengeteg hozzám hasonló beállítottságú emberrel találkoztam, de valahogy egyiknél sem éreztem azt, mint Hermione esetében, mivel a legtöbbjük inkább volt teljesen elvakult hívője valaminek, és nem pedig az a bizonyos örökké a válaszokat kereső személy, mint amilyennek magamat is tartom, és amilyennek őt is látom a felszín alatt.

– Figyelj, Luna! – szólított meg egyszerre néhány néma perc után, és rögtön tudtam, hogy most az elmaradhatatlan kérdés fog következni. – Amit mondtál erről a randi dologról... szóval neked nem ez az első, ugye?

– Mármint, hogy egy lánnyal randizom? – kérdeztem vissza kissé feszülten, ő pedig bólogatott. – Nem, nem ez az első. Egyszer néhány hónapig együtt voltam egy Lavender nevű lánnyal, aki eléggé hasonlított rám, legalábbis a hitvilága terén, de végül egyszerűen csak nem működött a dolog kettőnk között. Neked viszont tudom, hogy ez az első, persze csak akkor, ha tényleg randinak tekinted.

Hermione megakadt, és láttam rajta, hogy kissé nehezen, de kimondani készül egy vallomást. Hagytam neki időt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, és csak vártam a legrosszabbtól tartva.

– Igen. Ez a mai, az első randim egy lánnyal – mondta ki végül a legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésemre. – Én még soha sem éreztem ilyet senki iránt, és sosem próbáltam, csak fiúkkal. Viszont úgy gondolom, hogy veled igenis szeretnék belevágni egy ilyen dologba, mert te tényleg különleges vagy, és kihozod belőlem azt az énem, akinek a létezését is csak örökké tagadni próbálom.

– El sem tudod képzelni, hogy milyen jó ezt hallani – válaszoltam.

– De te miért? Mégis miért akarnál tőlem bármit is? Olyan sokszor gonosz voltam veled, és mondhatni én testesítem meg minden szkeptikusokról szóló rémálmod egy személyben.

– Te mindig meghallgatsz – kezdtem békítő hangon –, ráadásul figyelsz is rám, nem pedig csak úgy teszel. Nem örökké csak idiótának nevezel a hátam mögött, hanem a szemembe mondod a legjobb cáfolatot bármire, amit csak helytelennek vélsz. Nem kezelsz úgy, mint egy elmebeteget, hanem mint valakit, akinek mindössze egy eltérő meggyőződése van.

– Annak hittelek a legelején, ugye tudod? – kérdezte bűntudóan.

– Persze, hogy tudom. Én is csak egy agyoniskolázott, szűklátókörű tökfejnek gondoltalak, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nem egy végtelenül elfogult ateista vagy, hanem egy végtelenül racionális, nyitott szemmel járó lány. – Erre csak még jobban elpirult, de még nem volt itt a vége. – Ráadásul annyira cuki vagy, mikor mérgesen nézel, de még inkább, mikor mosolyogsz.

Hermione kissé ledöbbent az utolsó szavaimon, de határozottan éreztem, hogy jól esett neki, még akkor is, ha kissé tapintatlan voltam.

– Igen, te kis tündérmanó? – vágott vissza nevetve. – Te pedig örökké olyan kis kedves és aranyos vagy, hogy képtelenség haragudni rád. – Ezután halkabbra, és őszintébbre fogta magát. – Nem mintha lenne bármiért is azon kívül, hogy örökké önmagadat adod, és nem akarsz feleslegesen megfelelni senkinek.

– Miért is tenném, ha akad egy ember minden egymillióban, aki pont ilyennek szeret?

– Lehetek az egymilliomodikod? – kérdezte.

– Már most is az vagy – válaszoltam.

...

Már lemenőben volt a nap, mikor is egy kávézó teraszán ülve meséltük egymásnak a jövőbeli terveinket. Elmondta nekem, hogy egy saját vállalkozás nyitásán gondolkozik a városban, amivel rengeteg kockázatot fog vállalni, de sokkal jobban fél attól a lehetőségtől, hogy végül nem mer majd belevágni, szóval jelenleg azon szokott ügyködni, hogy mindent alaposan előkészítsen.

Úgy gondolom, hogy alaposan lebecsüli magát ebben a témában, hisz ha valaki, akkor ő biztosan nagyszerűen véghezvinné a tervét. Meséltem neki a saját terveimről is, mégpedig arról, hogy szabadúszó illusztrátor szeretnék lenni, és visszaköltözni vidékre, ha már nem köt majd annyira egy adott helyhez a munkám.

– Te vidéken nőttél fel, ugye? – kérdezte.

– Igen. Volt egy kis házunk, ami egyben szerkesztőség is volt apa magazinjához, és anya is fogadott ott vendégeket, akiknek jósolt. A ház maga még mindig megvan, bár ráférne némi felújítás. Néha kimegyek, hogy kicsit rendbe tegyem, mióta apa az idősek otthonában lakik.

– Az anyukáddal mi van? Róla sosem beszéltél, ha jól emlékszem. – Igaza volt.

– Valóban nem szoktam, mert eléggé szomorú volt az elvesztése mindenkinek, aki csak közel állt hozzá. Tizenkét éves voltam, mikor elvitte egy betegség.

– Sajnálom. Biztosan nehéz volt olyan fiatalon elveszítened.

– Az volt, az igaz, de elképzelni sem tudok apánál jobb szülőt, aki töretlenül támogatott engem mindenben, és egyedül is helytállt. Ő inspirál arra, hogy ne egy multinak akarjak dolgozni egész életemben, hanem a saját kezembe vegyem a dolgokat. Gyakran látogatom, mióta félig-meddig visszavonult, és az otthonban lakik. Ott sosem magányos, és élettel telibb, mint évek óta bármikor. Szokták kérdezni, hogy miért nem társulok be a magazin szerkesztésébe, vagy veszem át tőle az egészet.

– És miért nem?

– Mert már nem érezném annyira a sajátomnak, mint korábban. Apa volt a szíve és a lelke az egésznek, így én nem akarom átvenni az ő árnyékának a szerepét. Ha eljön az idő, akkor találunk majd valakit, aki méltó utódjává válik, de az nem én leszek.

– Megértem – helyeselt.

Több mint tíz év telt el anyám halála óta, de még senkinek sem meséltem el azt, ami előtte történt kettőnk között. Még akkor és ott sem voltam benne teljesen biztos, hogy Hermione lenne a tökéletes a meghallgatására, és végül nem kevés bátorság kellett hozzá, de mégis úgy döntöttem, hogy el akarom mesélni neki az egészet. Neki, és senki másnak.

– Van valami anyáról, amit nem meséltem még soha senkinek, de ha te szeretnéd meghallgatni, akkor hát... én már régóta el szeretném mondani valakinek.

– Nekem elmondhatod. Szívesen meghallgatom az összes történeted.

Felbátorodva a szavain, a lemenő nap utolsó sugarai között belekezdtem a történetbe.

– A végső stádiumról mondták már előre, hogy nehéz lesz, de nem igazán gondoltam bele, hogy mennyire. Senki sem gondolt. A lényeg, hogy az utolsó hetekben napról napra rosszabb dolgokat mondott. Minden nap más magyarázatot talált ki arra, hogy miért beteg. Először még csak a korrupt orvostudományt okolta, amiért nem hajlandóak mindenkinek hozzáférhetővé tenni az eltitkolt gyógymódot, ami megmenthetné. Idővel arról kezdett beszélni, hogy űrlények mérgezték meg, mert el akarják vinni miután meghal, és ők majd újra életre keltik, miután egy fajtársuk tudatát elhelyezik a testében. A legrosszabb két nappal a halála előtt volt. Összefüggéstelen mondatokat hadovált, amiből valami olyasmire következtettem, hogy a világ lassan összeomlik, és ő az, akinek a halála az apokalipszis első jele.

Hermione könnyekkel küszködve ült előttem. Láttam rajta, hogy nehéz ilyen dolgokról hallania.

– Szörnyű, hogy ilyen fiatalon át kellett ezt élned. Sosem gondoltam, hogy valaha is részed volt ilyesmiben – suttogta fájdalmas hangon.

– Ez még nem minden. Ezután egy csapásra megváltozott minden. Az utolsó előtti nap jóformán megnémult, és alig szólt néhány szót. Mikor azonban bementünk hozzá a kórházba, akkor egy fájó, de szép dolgot mondott nekem. Azt mondta, hogy olyan gyorsan születnek mostanában a gyerekek a világon, hogy nem jut mindenkinek őrangyal, ő viszont tökéletes lenne erre a szerepre. Azt mondta, hogy a betegsége azért öli meg, hogy új létsíkra léphessen, mert most fog megszületni az a kisgyerek valahol, akinek szüksége lesz majd rá, hogy ő legyen az őrangyala. Ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit mondott nekem.

Hermione könnyes szemmel mosolygott rám, majd megszorította az asztal közepén felejtett kezem. Még sosem éreztem annyi törődést és szeretetet, mint ami abban az egyszerű érintésben volt. Egyszer azt hallottam, hogy bárkid meghalhat, és bármit elveszíthetsz, de akkor is az a legfájdalmasabb, mikor nincs aki megértsen. Hermione pedig megért engem. Tudom, hogy megért. Viszonoztam az érintést, és percekig csak némán ültünk ott egymás kezét fogva, mikor végül megszólalt:

– Valóban azt hiszed, hogy őrangyal lett belőle?

– Nem tudom, hogy léteznek-e angyalok. Talán egyesek átvesznek egy bizonyos szerepet, ami abból áll, hogy emberekre vigyáznak, és valójában az angyal kifejezés nem helytálló, de ezt minden bizonnyal sosem tudom majd meg.

– Mi a helyzet a halál utáni élettel? Abban is hiszel, ugye? – kérdezte szokatlanul kételkedés- és provokáció mentesen.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy a reinkarnáció a valódi magyarázat. Tudom, hogy te nem hiszel a lélek létezésében, de szerinted lehetséges lenne? Nem árulom ám el senkinek, ha most az egyszer igent mondasz.

– Tudod – kezdte beismerően, és apró mosollyal az előbbi kijelentésem miatt –, szerintem tényleg nem létezik a lélek, hanem az csak egy elvont fogalom, azonban az el kell ismernem, hogy egyesek emlékei vagy személyiségjegyei valamilyen ismeretlen úton tovább élhetnek másokban.

Félsiker! – mondtam magamban.

– Anya azt mondta, hogy nekem egy nagyon öreg lelkem van. Olyan, ami már mindenhol volt a világon, és mindenféle emberrel találkozott. Ez bölcsebbé tesz engem, de egyben kevésbé tudok elvonatkoztatni a sok hihetetlen magyarázattól, amit évezredek során tapasztalt.

– Ez egy nagyon szép gondolat. Évezredeket vándorolt, hogy most itt legyen velem – ismerte el végül.

– Ez is csak egy állomás, mint az összes korábbi, és minden ezután következő. Néha úgy érzem, hogy emlékszem apró dolgokra az egész történelemből, amit nem tudok sehová sem tenni.

– Ezt hogy érted? Vannak képek, amiket sosem láttál, de mégis ott vannak valahol az emlékeidben?

– Nagyjából igen. Néha mielőtt elalszom, akkor előjönnek. Csak egy-egy pillanatig tart, ahogy bevillan egy ilyen emlék, de aztán sokszor még sokáig velem maradnak. Párszor akár napokig is. Láttam már néha az egyiptomi piramisokat, miközben épültek. Nem űrlények munkái, és nem is rabszolgákéi, hanem az akkori világ legnagyobb építőmestereié. Láttam Rómát a fénykorában, ahogy az utcáin sétálok, és tudtam valahogy, hogy mit merre találok onnét, ahol éppen álltam, és hogy kik az utcán látott emberek. Emlékszem dolgokra a középkori Japánból is. Többnyire egy kicsi házra a fák között és apró tárgyakra, amik benne vannak, de már egyet sem tudnék megnevezni. Sokszor nem is képek ezek, hanem csak érzések.

– Nem gondolod, hogy ezek esetleg olyan dolgok, amiket gyerekkorodban saját magad képzeltél el olyan részletességgel, hogy mintegy átélt emlékként maradtak meg benned? Esetleg, hogy ezek nem is veled történtek meg?

– Ez ugyanúgy lehetséges, de szerintem akkor nem érezném ezeket ennyire a sajátomnak. Kicsit olyan az egész, mintha mindig is önmagam lettem volna ezekben a helyzetekben. Mintha ugyanúgy gondolkodtam volna minden egyes ilyen alkalommal.

– Na és mi van a sorssal? – kérdezte – Azt mondtad, hogy okkal történt meg velünk az a sok furcsa egybeesés. Talán azért volt mindez, mert van valami fontos célunk? Talán egymásra van szükségünk ahhoz, hogy tegyünk valami fontos dolgot együtt?

– Nem hiszem, hogy így lenne – vallottam be.

– Hát akkor mégis miért terelgetne minket egymás felé? Van így bármi értelme az egésznek?

– Hogyne lenne? Talán mindössze a saját életünket akarja helyre rázni. Nem hiszem, hogy lenne bármilyen fontos feladatunk, ami miatt szükségünk lenne egymásra. Talán csak azért van, hogy boldogok legyünk.

Nehéz lenne körülírni az ábrázatát az ezt követő pillanatokban, de szerintem én akkor vágnák ilyen arcot mint akkor ő, ha valaki még sosem mondott volna nekem ilyen kedves dolgot. Ezzel egyetemben el is némítottam, és csak elvarázsolt tekintettel tudott rám nézni.

– Mondtam már neked, hogy akkor vagy a legszebb, mikor próbálod megállni azt, hogy mosolyogj, de végül nem sikerül?

Miután kimondtam, ő megpróbálta. Ennyire még sosem láttam erőlködni, hogy visszatartsa, de ismételten elbukott, és az arcára kerekedett az a mosoly. Sosem láttam még annál édesebbnek, és ahogy a kezemet fogta, az a legjobb érzés volt, amit mindaddig átéltem.

...

Telt az idő, és lassan eljött a búcsúzás pillanata is. Hermione elkísért egészen hazáig, majd a lépcsőház előtt megállva egymás szemébe néztünk. Nem sokat szeretek adni a formaiságokra, de akkor is kellett most néhány amolyan szentimentális, és elcsépelt mondat, amit ilyenkor szoktak az emberek egymásnak mondani, és amiben egyikünknek sem volt túlságosan sok gyakorlata.

– Jól éreztem magam veled – szóltam végül, miközben közelebb léptem, és megfogtam mindkét kezét.

– Én is – suttogta néhány másodperc után.

– Azt mondtad, hogy ez akkor igenis randi volt, és szeretnéd, hogy mi ketten kipróbáljuk, hogy milyen is lenne együtt. Mondd csak, nem gondoltad meg magad?

– Dehogy! Én igenis szeretném, ha máskor is találkoznánk. Ez most nagyon új nekem, és mint tudod, előtted még egy lánnyal sem éreztem így.

– Akkor most igencsak különlegesnek érzem magam – suttogtam egy elégedett mosollyal.

– Te vagy a legkülönlegesebb kis csodabogár, akit valaha ismertem. Még akkor is, ha egyben a legidegesítőbb, és követhetetlenebb, de te pont így vagy tökéletes. Sosem gondoltam, hogy ha valakihez majd közel kerülök, az pont te leszel, de minden bizonnyal pont rád van szükségem, hogy újat mutass nekem.

– Én pedig sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen tudorka fogja nekem egyszer ezt mondani. Azt hiszem, hogy ma mindketten nagyot csalódtunk, de csakis a jobb értelemen.

– Így igaz – suttogta helyeslőn.

Jó éjt kívántunk egymásnak, majd elengedtük egymás kezét egy utolsó szorítás után, és én már indultam is, de néhány lépés után visszafordultam felé.

– Valamit elfelejtettem – szóltam rá.

– Mégis mit? – kérdezte furcsállva.

– Adni akartam neked valamit, de majdnem elfelejtettem – azzal közelebb léptem hozzá, majd megpusziltam az arcát.

– Jó éjt, Hermione! – Szóltam, miközben ő már tátva maradt szájjal, az arcát fogta, ahol hozzá értem az imént.

Intettem neki az ajtó felé hátrálva, ő pedig erőtlenül visszaintett. Amint felértem a lakásomba, még lopva kinéztem az ablakon azt remélve, hogy látom majd, ahogy elsétál. Még akkor is ott állt a lépcsőház előtt, majd jó fél perc elteltével, az arcára szorított kézzel, mosolyogva elindult hazafelé ő is.

...

– Te és Granger egy randin voltatok tegnap? Nem akartam elhinni. – Kérdezte Pansy a következő reggel, mikor néhány szót váltottam vele.

– Igen. Ráadásul nem is ez volt az utolsó – válaszoltam boldogan.

– Még egy ilyen furcsa párost, mint amilyen ti vagytok... Mesélj, mégis hogy ment, hogy nem öltétek meg egymást félúton? – Pansy mindig olyan sokat kíváncsiskodik, de attól még kedvelem.

– Legyen elég annyi, hogy azért nem olyan nagyképű, mint amilyennek általában látszik, ráadásul olyan puha a keze, és kellemes az érintése.

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ti ketten... – suttogta tágra nyílt szemekkel.

– Jaj, nem! Félreérted. Nem volt semmi olyasmi, csak kicsit rosszul fogalmaztam.

Jót nevettünk végül az egészen, majd mindketten visszatértünk a saját dolgunkhoz. Aznap kivételes rohamtempóban próbáltunk haladni a munkával, hogy időben készen legyünk a feladattal, aminek ugyebár én adtam meg a megoldását korábban. A dolog olyan jól sikerült, hogy úgy tűnt, még a héten elvégzünk majd vele. Pontosabban szólva csütörtökig elvégzünk vele, ugyanis péntekkel egy hosszúhétvége kezdődött, és az ugyebár mindössze három nap, úgyhogy iparkodtunk, ahogy csak tőlünk tellett. A nagy munka közepette szakítottunk egy kis időt Hermionéval, hogy beszélgessünk, én pedig egy cseppet merész ötlettel álltam elő, ami bár eléggé korai, de annál kellemesebb ígéretűnek tűnt.

– Meséltem neked arról, hogy van egy falusi házunk, ami jelenleg lakatlan. Arra gondoltam, hogy pénteken kimennék rendbe tenni, és ha már úgyis hosszúhétvége lesz, nem szeretnél kijönni velem, és ott tölteni a hétvégét? – Amint kimondtam, már bántam is, hogy nem gondoltam át eléggé, mielőtt feltettem a tolakodó ajánlatot.

– Az jó lenne – válaszolt meglepetésemre.

Megbeszéltük hát, hogy péntek reggel kocsiba ülünk, és elmegyünk a gyerekkori házamba, majd csak vasárnap este jövünk haza. Egy héttel korábban el sem tudtam volna képzelni, hogy mi más okom lett volna elcsalni őt magammal, mint hogy meggyilkoljam. Hogy egy romantikus hétvégét töltsek vele? Én ezt bizony csodának könyvelem el.

Eltelt a kedd, majd a szerda is, mi pedig itt-ott beékeltünk néhány percet, hogy kettesben legyünk. Végül csütörtökön mindenki legnagyobb örömére elvégeztünk a munkával. A főnökünk személyesen gratulált nekem az okos megoldásért, amivel legalább egy héttel korábban elvégeztünk. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, hanem a csapat minden más tagjától vagy egy kézrázást, vagy pedig egy ölelést kaptam. Még az a dinka Malfoy is elismerte az érdemem, akinek Hermione korábban leordította a fejét miattam. Na és maga Hermione pedig, egy kivételesen hosszú, szoros, sokat mondó öleléssel jutalmazott.

A munkaidő végeztével bontottunk egy üveg pezsgőt, hogy megünnepeljük a kemény munkánkat. Valaki nagy örömmel közölte, hogy mindezen gyötrelmes napok után végre egy három napos hétvége lesz a levezetésünk. Hermione és én összenéztünk ezt hallva. Felszabadultan nyugtáztam magamban, hogy mindezt majd vele fogom eltölteni.

...

Elérkezett tehát a péntek, azaz a tegnapi nap. Reggel felkeltem, és szokásomhoz híven vagy negyed órával az indulás előtt gyorsan összekaptam mindent, amire szükségem lehet, végül éppen időben lerohantam a lépcsőn, és még láttam, ahogy Hermione megáll a ház előtt a kocsijával. Bepattantam mellé, és lassan magunk mögött hagytuk a várost. Egy pillanatra az fordult meg a fejemben, hogy bárcsak örökre búcsút intettünk volna, és soha sem érne véget a kiruccanásunk.

Elképzeltem, hogy mi ketten odaköltözünk, felújítjuk a régi házat, majd a gyerekszobámat stúdióvá alakítom, ahol az illusztrációimon dolgozhatok, a szüleim régi szobája pedig a közös hálószobánk lesz. Apa régi szerkesztőségi irodája Hermione tökéletes saját, céges központja lehetne a vállalkozásához. Reggelente kiülnénk a ház elé, majd a hűvös, a felkelő nap színeiben pompázó kertben meginnánk egy-egy csésze teát. Elképzeltem, ahogy ott ülünk összebújva a hintaágyban, és nem rohanunk sehová.

Egy pillanatra magam is megrémültem, hogy miken fantáziálok, és hogy milyen gyorsan. Elvégre még csak egyszer randiztunk. Ráadásul ő volt az első, akivel hasonlóan éreztem magam, hiszen korábban soha sem gondoltam rá komolyan, hogy valakivel majd odaköltözöm. Főleg nem egy olyasvalakivel, mint amilyen ő, de ezt a legkevésbé sem bántam.

– Mitől vagy olyan szótlan? – kérdezte kuncogva. – Titkolsz előlem valamit?

– Éppen csak a festményen gondolkoztam, amit tegnap este kezdtem el. Egy robot és egy űrlény van rajta, akik összebújva teáznak a Marson. – Részben igazat mondtam.

Végül mindenféle semmiségekről, és gyerekkori élményekről beszélgetve lassan megérkeztünk a régi falunkba, és szokásomhoz híven ismét gyereknek érezve magamat tekintgettem az emlékezetes apró dolgokra az út során. Mindössze az volt más ezúttal, hogy nem egyedül voltam. Úgy éreztem, hogy Hermionét visszahozom magammal a gyerekkoromba, és újra azt kívántam, hogy bárcsak már akkor is ismertem volna őt, mert annyi mindent csinálhattunk volna együtt az idegesítően gyors felnőttkor előtt.

Mellette talán könnyebb lett volna felfognom a saját érzéseimet is, amiket olyan sokáig nem értettem, és életemben először egyenesen szégyenkeztem valami miatt. Ismét csak arra eszméltem rá, hogy milyen szerencsés vagyok, hogy ő nemcsak elfogad engem, hanem azt is szeretné, hogy valami több legyen közöttünk, pedig milyen könnyű lett volna összetörnie a szívemet, csakhogy ő tárt karokkal fogadott helyette.

Érkezésünkkor még apró foltokban harmatos volt a fű, az őszi reggel illata pedig ismét csak megannyi emléket hozott elő belőlem. A nedves, lehullott falevelek hangjával a talpunk alatt, és a kellemesen meleg kis ház ígéretével előttünk, na meg persze a hatalmas csomagokkal a vállunkon vezettem be egykori otthonomba. Hazaértem, és ezúttal olyasvalakivel, akivel a világon a legjobban szerettem volna.

Lepakoltunk odabent, majd miután tettem néhány hasáb fát a kinti kazánra, leültünk a régi konyhai asztalunkhoz reggelizni. Az út közben vett kenyérből és zöldségekből csináltam néhány egyszerű vegán szendvicset magunknak, (említettem már, hogy vegán vagyok? Nem? Akkor most mondom...) ő pedig feltett egy kis teának való vizet a tűzhelyre. Miután elfogyasztottuk a reggelinket, és kicsit bemelegedett az ilyenkor már általában hűvös ház, körbevezettem az otthonos, ámbár kissé elhanyagolt helységeken.

Cseppet sem lepődött meg a gyerekszobámon, aminek falai jóformán nem is látszottak a sok űrlényes és összeesküvés elméletes plakáttól. Ott volt még, hogy az ő szavaival éljek a "fura könyves" gyűjteményem is, amit nem akartam magammal rángatni a kicsi lakásomba, illetve számtalan olyan dísztárgy és játék, amikről elsősorban azt feltételezné az ember, hogy egy fiú szobájának kellékei, nem pedig egy menthetetlenül szerelmes lányéi.

Mivel apa ma már az otthonban dolgozik az UFO-figyelőn, így a régi szerkesztőség (a nappali) kihasználatlanul, de közel sem üresen állt. Mindig is úgy emlékeztem rá, hogy tele volt egy csomó kacattal, levelekkel teli dobozzal és mindenféle szerkesztőségi kellékekkel. Apa asztalán pedig általában csak egy csésze teának volt szabad hely. A hely az egykori gazdája hiányától azonban nem szenvedett, mert teljesen ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint korábban. Egy pillanatra majdnem megemlítettem Hermionénak, hogy némi rendezgetés után a rendelkezésére áll, ha szeretné, és biztosan apa sem bánná, de még időben fékeztem magam.

Nem volt valami klasszikusan romantikus tevékenység a portörölgetés és az udvari levélsepregetés sem, de ennek ellenére jól éreztük magunkat együtt. Jóformán nem is érződött munkának az egész, hanem kellemes csevegés és nevetgélés közbeni pótcselekvésnek. Olyan gyorsan végeztünk ketten, hogy még annak is nekiálltunk, hogy kirámoljuk a sok szemetet a konyhai szekrényekből, ahol aztán találtunk egy csomag több éves szárított madáreleséget, és szünet gyanánt kiültünk a kertbe madarakat etetni. Hermione elmondta, hogy gyerekkora óta nem csinált ilyet, de annál kellemesebb érzés volt. Még eközben is láttam rajta azt a mérhetetlen törődést, amiből nem igazán szán senkinek, legalábbis rajtam kívül.

– Remélem hoztál magaddal fürdőruhát. Van a közelben egy kis tó, és arra gondoltam, hogy délután lemehetnénk úszni egyet – javasoltam miközben visszatértünk a munkához.

– Persze, hogy hoztam, hiszen vagy tizenötször elmondtad, hogy ne felejtsem el. – Annyiszor biztosan nem mondtam, de legalább ötször. Persze lehet, hogy egyszer is elég lett volna.

Miután minden szemetet kipakoltunk, a kellemesen meleg őszi délutánon elindultunk a tóhoz, ahol gyerekként majdnem minden nap megfordultam. Ismét csak egy újabb emlék volt ez, amit megoszthatok vele. A következő órákat azzal töltöttük, hogy önfeledt vidámsággal ugráltunk a vízbe, egymást fröcsköltük és rengeteget nevettünk. Versenyúszásban én voltam a jobb, de csak egy hajszállal. Ezt még ő is elismerte.

Megannyi mókázás után a tó melletti réten fürdőruhában feküdtünk a füvön, és élveztük a kellemesen meleg, napsütéses napot, ami talán az utolsó volt az évben. Kicsit sem lepett meg, mikor elárulta nekem, hogy szintén gyerekkora óta nem nézegette a felhőket senkivel. Egymás mellett, szinte összeérő testtel hevertünk, és mutogattuk egymásnak a bárányfelhőkben kirajzolódó alakokat.

– Az ott egy űrhajósra emlékeztet – mutatta vidáman. – Mellette pedig egy sárkány. Biztosan felfedezte a sárkányok bolygóját.

Halkan kuncogtunk minden képtelen kis ötleten, amit feldobtunk egymásnak, mígnem késztetést éreztem rá, hogy felé forduljak. Gyermeki boldogságot láttam az arcán, ahogy úgy elmélyült a felhőkben, hogy észre sem vette, ahogy őt nézem.

– Egy Hermione alakút látok – közöltem, mire ő mosolyogva felém fordult.

– Én pedig egy bogár alakút – szólt, majd óvatosan kivett egy katicabogarat a hajamból.

Halkan felnevettünk mindketten, azután pedig tökéletes némasággal néztünk egymás szemébe. Még a szél sem fújt, hogy megzavarjon bennünket, én pedig éreztem, ahogy lassan felemelem a kezem. Gyengéden végigsimítottam az arcán, ami ellen egy pillanatra sem ellenkezett, majd még közelebb húzódtam hozzá. Akkor és ott, a meleg, őszi napon, a tó melletti füves réten megtörtént a legszebb pillanat egész életemben, mikor az ajkaim találkoztak az övéivel. Sosem gondoltam rá korábban, hogy vajon gyengéd lesz-e majd, de akkor ráeszméltem, a kettőnk kapcsolata nem más mint a puszta gyengédség.

Összegabalyodott barna és szőke hajtincsekkel, kéz a kézben, egymás langyos leheletével az arcunkon feküdtünk ott mozdulatlanul, magam sem tudom, hogy meddig. A romantikus regényekben mindig kék, zöld vagy mogyorószínű szemekről írnak. Képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy mégis miképp felejtkezhetnek meg azokról a gyönyörű barna szemekről, amilyenek neki is vannak. Azt éreztem akkor, hogy örökké tudnák beléjük bámulni, és azt láttam bennük, hogy viszonozzák a tekintetem.

...

Az este eljövetelét hirdető hűvös szellő végül arra késztetett bennünket, hogy visszainduljunk az apró kiruccanásunkról. Nem is emlékszem, hogy mikor fogtam meg a kezét a visszafelé úton, de egyszer csak arra eszméltem, hogy az ujjaink össze voltak fonódva. Iszonyúan szentimentálisan fog ez hangzani, de úgy éreztem, hogy minden apró kis nesz körülöttünk nekünk dalolt, és a nap sugarai a fák közül is csak nekünk világították az utat.

A vacsoraidőig fennmaradt szűkös órát pontosan itt, ahol most is ülök, a kertben felállított hintaágyban összebújva töltöttük, majd mikor már sötétedni kezdett, bevonultunk a házba. Mikor nekilátott a vacsoránk előkészítésének (vegán hamburgert melegíteni a mikróban), én közöltem vele, hogy elő akarok készíteni egy meglepetést, így még az utolsó előtti pillanatban korrigálni tudtam azt az apró hiányosságot, amiről mindaddig megfeledkeztem. A szobámban, a szekrény legmélyén megtaláltam azt a bizonyos dobozt, amire szükségem volt, és már csak abban kellett reménykednem, hogy a tartalma még működőképes legyen, hisz évek óta nem vettem elő. Mikor a konnektorba bedugva láttam, hogy bebizonyosodott a szerencsém, már csak kellett néhány tárgy, amiken végigvezethetem a karácsonyfa izzósort, ezzel egy kellemes kis éjjeli fényt készítve Hermionénak.

Miután megettük a vacsoránkat, és játszottunk egy "ki tudja a másik szája széléről cukibban lepuszilni a maszatot" játékot, kézen fogtam, majd meghagytam neki, hogy nem nyithatja ki a szemét, míg nem szólok neki. Lassan bevezettem a szobámba, leültettem az ágyra és magam is lehuppantam mellé, majd a kezembe fogtam az égősor kapcsolóját. A villanyt a hatás kedvéért nem kapcsoltam fel, így csak a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón szűrődött be némi fény az előszobából.

– Kinyithatod! – szóltam rá ünnepélyesen.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, majd néhány gyors pillantás után kérdően nézett felém a félhomályban, mire én felkattintottam a kapcsolót. Az apró, ámbár szorgos kis elektronok pedig azonnal mozgásba lendültek, és megkezdték útjukat, hogy az ágy mögötti elosztótól kezdve, végig a fal mentén, fel a szekrény oldalán, majd a további három falon, és az ablak körül végighúzott vezeték mentén felgyújtsák a szivárvány minden színében pompázó izzókat. A szoba egyszerre megtelt kellemes, lágy fénnyel, Hermione szemei pedig könnyekkel.

– Hogy ne félj a sötétben! – szóltam , mire ő a szája elé szorította a kezét, és egy legördülő könnycseppel az arcán ismét rám nézett.

Meggondoltam magam, és arra az elhatározásra jutottam, hogy nem az a legszebb, mikor sikertelenül vissza próbálja tartani a mosolygását. Az a legszebb dolog Hermionéban, mikor próbálja visszatartani a mosolyát, és az örömkönnyeit egyszerre, de végül egyik sem sikerül neki. Gyengéden a karjaimba zártam, és mintegy vigasztalón simogatni kezdtem a haját, majd némi erőtlen szipogás közepette egyetlen halk mondat tört ki belőle:

– Azt hiszem, hogy máris kevésbé félek, már csak attól is, hogy te itt vagy velem.

– Nekem ugyanúgy erőt adsz te is – suttogtam.

Végül a karácsonyfaizzók ritmikusan pislákoló fényében előkészültünk az alváshoz, majd a túlméretezett, két személynek is elegendő gyerekkori ágyamon összebújtunk, ahol már csak egy-egy pár fehérnemű választott el minket egymástól. Óvatosan magamhoz öleltem, és a félhomály takarásában még egy utolsó puszit adtam a homlokára.

Mindig kellemes érzés volt itt aludni, ahol a város zajos éjszakáival ellentétben még a résnyire nyitott ablak mellett is jóformán tökéletes némaság uralkodott. Most azonban csak hallgattam és hallgattam Hermione halk szuszogását és a szíve lassú dobogását, és elképzelni sem tudtam volna a takarónk alattinál nyugodtabb, kellemesebb helyet a világon.

...

Ma reggel hajnalban ébredtem, a felkelő nap első sugarait nem sokkal követően. Mosolyogva néztem egy darabig az édesen alvó Hermionét, majd óvatosan kiszabadítottam magam a kezei közül anélkül, hogy felébreszteném. Hirtelen eszembe jutott, mondta nekem egyszer, hogy ő még hétvégeken is mindig ébresztőórára kel fel.

– Az ébresztő ma reggel elmarad. Aludj csak szépen, ameddig jólesik! – suttogtam, tudva, hogy nem hallhatja meg.

Halkan felkaptam a pulóverem és egy melegítőnadrágot, majd kifelé indultam a szobából, mikor teljesen véletlenül felpillantottam a polcra, és megláttam a könyvet, aminek a gerincén nem állt szöveg. Te voltál az, a lánykori naplóm, akiről már régen megfeledkeztem. Óvatosan leemeltelek a polcról, majd most már tényleg elhagytam a szobát a lehető legnagyobb csendben.

Felöltözve végül, és egy csésze teával a kezemben kiültem ide, a hintaágyba, majd kicsit fellapoztalak. Jól emlékeztem végül, és tényleg maradt még néhány oldal benned, amit egyszer tele akartam írni. Megfordult a fejemben, hogy ezt még ne tegyem meg, de túl nagy volt a kísértés. Várhattam volna egy sokkal fontosabb, nagyobb pillanatig a történetem elmesélésére, de végül úgy döntöttem, hogy nem fogok tovább halogatni. Nem tudom, hogy mit hoz a jövő kettőnk számára, szóval csak remélni tudom, hogy mi majd egy sokkal otthonosabb, amolyan családi fészekké varázsoljuk majd ezt a házat, és együtt maradunk, ameddig csak szeretnénk. Úgy érzem, hogy őrá vártam egész életemben.

...

Luna felsóhajtott és letette a tollat, amivel az utolsó szavakat írta. Teleírta az egészet, és nem csak az utolsó oldal végéig, hanem a hátsó borító belső felét is, és mindössze egyetlen sornak maradt hely a legalján. Óvatosan becsukta a naplóját, és feltekintett az égre. Igazuk volt az időjósoknak, és csakugyan egy esőfelhő közeledett felé a horizonton, ő mégis tisztán, ragyogóan látta a jövőjüket.

Egy perc sem telt el, és meghallotta a ház ajtajának nyílását, mögüle pedig előtűnt Hermione, aki az idejét sem tudta, hogy mikor aludt ilyen sokáig. Lunához sétált, majd leült mellé, és újból magához ölelte. Hosszas, játékos puszikkal teli üdvözlés után csak ültek ott egymás karjaiban, míg a szél fel nem támadt, ami eső illatát kezdte hozni magával, végül pedig meglátták a messzeségben az első villámokat.

– Közeleg a vihar – állapította meg Hermione. – Jobb lenne, ha behúzódnánk.

– Olyan kár, pedig el szerettelek volna vinni az erdőbe, egészen a kilátóig – válaszolt Luna csalódottan.

– Gyerek még az idő, és ha őszinte leszek, mi odabent sem fogunk éppen unatkozni. – Azzal kézen fogta a szőke lányt, és mindketten eltűntek a kellemesen meleg ház ajtaja mögött.

A délelőtt folyamán egy ponton Hermione az ablak előtt ült Luna fejével az ölében, akinek megállás nélkül a haját cirógatta, és nézték a legördülő esőcseppeket az ablakon.

– Tudom, hogy most mit fogsz mondani – szólt egyszerre Luna.

– Mit?

– Hogy gyerekkorod óta nem nézted az ablakból az esőt. – Mindketten halkan felkuncogtak.

– Az már igaz – kezdte Hermione –, de van még valami azon kívül.

– Még valami, amit azóta nem csináltál?

– Igazából, nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is történt volna velem ilyen. A helyzet az, hogy álmodtam.

– Álmodtál? Mi abban a szokatlan? – kérdezte Luna csodálkozva.

– Soha sem emlékeztem az álmaimra. Ma este viszont megmaradt valami.

– Mégis mi az? Ne félj, ha furcsán hangzik! Az álmok már csak ilyenek. – Luna nyugtató hangja ösztönzően hatott, hogy mindent elmondjon, amire csak emlékezett.

– Az álmomban volt valaki, aki irányította az életünket. Nem tudnám pontosabban körülírni, mint hogy olyan volt, mint egy író, aki azért helyez el minden furcsa és értelmetlen eseményt a történetben, mert célja van azokkal. A mi történetünk célja pedig az volt, hogy mi ketten egymásra találjunk.

– Aranyos gondolat – kezdte Luna mosolyogva –, de ugye nem hiszed el?

– Hiszen ismersz. Tudod, hogy nem. De volt még más is. Olyan volt, mintha számtalan történet szereplői lennénk, amik számtalan furcsa világban játszódnak, és mindenféle lehetetlen dolgok történnek velünk.

– Mint például mi? – kérdezte Luna kíváncsian.

– Volt egy verzió, ahol mi ketten boszorkányok voltunk, és egy kastélyban tanultunk, ahol a hozzánk hasonlóakat tanítják meg varázsolni, seprűn repülni és bájitalokat főzni.

– Belőled aranyos kis boszi lenne – kuncogott Luna.

– Belőled is – válaszolt Hermione, majd lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a fejét az ölében pihentető lányt.

...

Néhány hónappal később Hermione éppen a reggeli újságot olvasta, mikor egy híren furcsa módon megakadt a szeme. Első olvasatra nem értette, hogy mit talál annyira furcsának benne, így ismét, szóról szóra végigment a szövegen, de akkor sem értette a szokatlan érzés okát. A cikk egy orosz férfiról szólt, akinek az életét megváltoztatta egy hihetetlenül szerencsés esemény. Több mint tíz éve történt, hogy a kisfia, aki még éppen csak akkor tanult járni, csodával határos módon, és egy atléta ügyességével felmászott az ablakpárkányra.

A középkorú apa, egy üveg olcsó piával a kezében ült a tévé előtt, mikor egy hatalmas csattanást hallott az ablakon túlról. A fejét felkapva az a vérfagyasztó látvány fogadta, hogy a gyereke a párkányon áll, a nyitott ablak mellett, de mire fel tudott volna pattanni a székéből, a fiú már egyensúlyát vesztve kizuhant a harmadik emeletről.

A csattanás, amit korábban hallott az a hang volt, ahogy egy matracokat szállító teherautó nekiüközött az ablak alatt parkoló kocsinak, miután a sofőr szívrohamot kapott vezetés közben. A kisgyerek pedig ennek köszönhette az életét, hiszen a puha matrac halom tetején landolt. A sofőr, aki a teherautót vezette nem más volt, mint az a férfi, aki az apa helyét vette át a cégnél, miután őt kirúgták szolgálat közbeni ittas vezetésért. Végül mind a sofőr, mind pedig a gyerek megmenekültek.

Az apát ez az esemény arra késztette, hogy átgondolja az életét, és arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy leteszi az alkoholt, és a lehető legjobb apa lesz belőle, amennyire csak tőle telik. Megkereste a lányát, akit soha az életében nem látott, és akit az anyja árvaházba adott, miután ő otthagyta őket. A lány depresszióval a pszichiátrián kötött ki, ahonnét a valódi apja megjelenése mentette ki őt. A lány felépült, majd az apja mindent beleadott, hogy biztosítsa a jövőjét, és így egyetemre került, ahol tudományos pályát kezdett.

Most, közel egy évtizeddel a tudós csapatba való belépése után végül a társaival áttörést ért el, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy megtalálták egy halálos betegség ellenszerét, amivel emberek százezreit, vagy akár millióit menthetik majd meg a jövőben. Az apja pedig azt állítja, hogy mindez nem történt volna meg, ha a fia akkor nem menekül meg egy valódi csoda folytán, ami aztán beindít egy láncreakciót, aminek a végén a másik gyereke segédkezik majd a világ jobbá tételében.

Hermione többször is végigolvasta a furcsa cikket, de nem jött rá, hogy miért tűnt olyan ismerősnek a történet. A cikkben elhangzott, hogy pontosan melyik év, melyik hónapjában született az a bizonyos kisfiú, aki hihetetlen módon megmenekült, azonban Hermione nem tudta összekötni a dátumot egyetlen időponttal sem a saját életéből. Ha pedig sikerült is volna rájönnie, akkor sem tudhatta volna biztosan az igazságot. A fiú ugyanis pontosan az azt követő napon született, hogy Luna édesanyja végleg lehunyta a szemét.

Félredobta a vasárnapi újságot, majd úgy döntött, hogy a keresztrejtvény megfejtése helyett inkább máris elkezd készülni a randevújára Lunával, és majd megkérdezi tőle, hogy nem tudja-e, hogy mi tűnt neki olyan ismerősnek ebben a történetben. Végül nem kérdezte meg tőle egy váratlan esemény bekövetkezése miatt, ami felejtetett vele minden hasonlóan jelentéktelen dolgot.

Luna egy héttel később, a karácsonyfa mellett ülve, és egy UFO alakú mézeskalácsot majszolva újra elővette a régi naplóját, amiben már csak egy sornyi hely akadt a borító belső felének alján, és ő két rövid mondatot írt belé, majd egy szívecskét rajzolt mögéjük, ezzel végleg lezárva a történetét: Megkértem a kezét. Igent mondott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagyon köszönöm, ha végigolvastad ezt, az eddigi messze leghosszabb feltöltött történetem.  
> Társszerzőm a tudatalattim volt, hiszen a történet mondhatni prológusát a "szerelmes vagyok" kezdetű mondattal, valamint középtájt a nyomtatós jelenetet megálmodtam.


End file.
